VK-Blutroter Vollmond
by KrazyAnimefan
Summary: Guest Star: OC einer Freundin(Sanae Kuran) Es geht um Kumo, eine Vampirin ohne Erinnerungen, die in die Night Class kommt und nach und nach öffnen sich die Geheimnisse ihres vorigen Lebens...
1. Ohne Vergangenheit

Als Yuki das Zimmer des Rektors betrat, erblickte sie als aller Erstes ein Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren, das in eine Decke gewickelt war und eine Tasse in der Hand hielt. „Ah… Yuki! Das ist…", kam der Rektor nicht weit, denn das Mädchen stand auf und wandte sich ihr zu: „Du musst Yuki Kurosu sein!" Ihre eisblauen Augen lächelten sie förmlich an und Yuki erkannte, dass die Fremde ein Vampir war. „Wer bist du?", fragte Yuki vorsichtig. Der Rektor schaltete sich ein: „Das ist ja das Problem. Sie weiß es nicht! Deswegen kommt sie vorerst auf unsere Cross Academy und DU wirst sie gleich herumführen!" Zeit zum Widersprechen war nicht, denn die ‚Neue' ging schon voraus. Yuki folgte ihr so schnell sie konnte, aber sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, dem Rektor einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Als sie das Mädchen einholte, waren sie gerade am Haus ‚Mond' angekommen. Die Türflügel öffneten sich und Kaname Kuran trat ins Mondlicht. Er schien nicht überrascht, die beiden zu sehen und begrüßte sie. Nachdem Yuki die Fremde Kaname übergeben hatte, machte sie sich aus dem Staub.

Als Kaname zusammen mit ihr das Haus betrat, waren fast alle versammelt. Kaname stellte ihr alle vor und erzählte den Schülern der ‚NightClass', was es mit der Fremden auf sich hatte, dann zog er sich zurück. Sie stand verloren dreinblickend im Foyer und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie merkte erst als er sie antippte, dass Shiki mit ihr redete: „Weißt du, so du hin musst?" Sie antwortete mit einem knappen „Nein" und ließ sich nach oben führen. Shiki war nett zu ihr und sie gestand sich ein, dass sie ihn mochte. Auch er schien sie zu mögen. Er führte sie an den Zimmern der Anderen vorbei in einen langen Korridor. Ihr Zimmer lag am anderen Ende und Kanames Zimmer war direkt neben ihrem. Shiki verabschiedete sich lächelnd von ihr und sie betrat ihr zukünftiges Zimmer. Es war ein geräumiges Zimmer mit Dachschräge. Sie hatte ein großes Bett mit vielen weichen Kissen. Einige der Kissen legte sie unter ein Dachfenster und schloss die Rollläden. Vor diese neugeschaffene ‚Ecke' hang sie einen dunkelroten Samtvorhang. Sie musste mit Kaname reden. Sie wusste, was die anderen Bewohner dachten und außerdem dachte sie , er habe mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun. Sie klopfte an und trat ein. Kaname stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. „Kaname…", ihre Stimme zitterte, „…ich glaube, du weißt, wer ich bin, oder? Kannst du es mir denn sagen?" Kaname schien wenig erstaunt und drehte sich um. Sie merkte kaum den kühlen Luftzug, als er plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Leise begann er zu sprechen: „Du stammst aus einer berühmten Reinblüterfamilie, ähnlich den Kuran. Leider geschah ein großes Unglück und du bist die einzige Überlebende, Kumo Yata. Dein Blut hat selbst für einen Reinblüter beachtliche Kräfte… Erlaube mir, dein Blut zu nehmen!" Schon biss er zu. Sie spürte seine Reißzähne, die sich in ihren Hals bohrte. Nein, das wollte sie nicht! Sie riss sich los und rannte davon. Vorbei an verdutzten Mitschülern, durch die Türen des Hauses ‚Mond' und zurück zum Tor.

Sie nahm einen Pfad rechts vom Tor und stand schließlich vor einem Durchgang, der von einem alten Schild versperrt wurde, das an einer vorrosteten Kette hing. Hinter dem Schild lag ein dichter Wald. Kumo betrachtete das Schild genauer. Bei dem Schriftzug fehlten zwar ein paar Buchstaben, aber man konnte noch ‚Kein Zutritt' entziffern, danach war das Schild zu verrostet, um es zu lesen. Sie fragte sich, ob Kaname Kuran hiervon wusste. Kaum hatte sie an den Hausvorstand des Hauses ‚Mond' gedacht, liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Sie rannte weiter, immer tiefer in den nur allzu dunklen Wald. Sie sprang in die Krone einer Buche und verweilte dort. So saß sie eine Weile in einer Astgabel und mit der Zeit versiegten ihre Tränen. Völlig grundlose Tränen, wie sie fand, denn sie wusste nicht, warum sie sie vergossen hatte. Langsam beruhigte sie sich und Kumo wurde klar, dass die Anderen sie wohl suchen würden. Sie rannte im schnellen Tempo in Richtung Haus ‚Mond'. Als sie schwer atmend vor den Toren ankam, zwang sie sich, so ruhig auszusehen wie nur möglich, obwohl ihr Herz hämmerte, als wollte es herausspringen.

Sie wollte gerade die Türen aufstoßen, doch sie hörte hinter sich ein Rascheln. „Yata-sama, da seid Ihr ja!", keuchte Senri Shiki. Aha, dachte sie, Kaname hatte sie schon informiert. Sie seufzte. „Wir haben Euch schon gesucht, Yata-sama!" Senri folgte ihr ins Haus und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sah sie alle versammelt. „Ich habe sie gefunden!", lächelte Senri. Alle knieten nieder. Ihr war es unangenehm, so besonders behandelt zu werden und so sagte sie seufzend: „Ach Leute, ich bin zwar reinblütig, aber ihr müsst euch doch nicht vor mir auf den Boden werfen." Unter erstaunten Blicken stieg sie die Treppe hoch. Sie bat Senri noch, ihr zu helfen, sich zurechtzufinden in den labyrinthartigen Gängen des Wohnheims und er antwortete: „Sehr wohl, Yata-sama!". Zwischendurch wurde die Stille von einem „Hier entlang, Yata-sama" oder „Yata-sama? Folgt mir" unterbrochen. Als sie vor Kumos Zimmer ankamen, fragte Senri, ob sie noch etwas bräuchte. Nachdenklich sagte sie: „Ich hab´ gehört, Ichijo-san liest Mangas. Bitte ihn mal um eine möglichst vollständige Serie. Ach und hör´ auf, mich Yata-sama zu nennen! Kumo ist doch okay!" „Sehr wohl, Yata-sa… äh, Kumo-san!" Im Hineingehen sagte sie noch: „Lass´ bitte diese Förmlichkeit." Dann ließ sie die Tür hinter sich zufallen.


	2. Erinnerung

In der nächsten Nacht begann für Kumo der erste Schultag. Sie hatte anscheinend nicht ihr ganzes Gedächtnis verloren, denn die schulischen Themen waren alle noch da. Auf dem Weg ins Schulgebäude schaute sie unbeabsichtigt nach oben. Zwischen den Baumkronen blitzten und funkelten tausend Sterne wie ein Meer aus Lichtern. Plötzlich fing sie an zu summen. Es war eine einfache Melodie und doch, sie war sehr tiefgründig. Ein süßer Duft umfing sie und ihr wurde schwindelig. Die Melodie wurde immer lauter. Der Boden wurde ihr unter den Füßen weggerissen und sie spürte, wie sie in eine bodenlose Tiefe fiel. Als er Kumo schwanken sah, während sie eine seltsame Melodie summte, erschrak er. Sie gleitete sanft in seine Arme und er war es, der sie in ihr Zimmer trug und auf ihr Bett legte. Zum Abschied flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Gute Nacht, Dornröschen." Dann ging er.

Vollkommene Dunkelheit umfing sie. Würde nicht die Melodie in ihren Ohren dröhnen, würde sie endlos ausruhen. Eine unheimliche Stimme sprach zu ihr, doch sie verstand nichts, wusste auch nicht, wer. Die Stimme übertönte jetzt die Musik. Die monotone Stimme sagte etwas, was sie verstand, doch dann unterbrach sie abrupt. Die Dunkelheit wurde immer heller und heller, bis sie schließlich zu einem blendenden Weiß wurde. Kumo kniff die Augen zusammen, doch es half nichts. Dann wurde es wieder dunkler und sie vernahm leise Stimmen und Musik. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie einen großen Saal, voll mit Frauen in hübschen Kleidern und Männern in Anzügen. Alle waren Vampire. Die Musik stoppte und ein starker Wind kam auf, so dass sie wieder die Augen zusammenkniff. Der Wind wurde schwächer und als Kumo die Augen öffnete, sah sie eine Villa. Sie erschrack, denn sie erkannte die Villa. Es war die Villa ihrer Familie und sie stand in Flammen. Vor der Villa stand eine Frau, fast noch ein Mädchen, dessen Kleider blutbefleckt waren. Sie hielt ein blutiges Schwert in Händen. Fast schon zu spät erkannte Kumo sich selbst.

Sie schreckte hoch. Kumo war schweißgebadet und saß in ihrem Bett. Ihr fiel die schreckliche Vision ein und ihr wurde wieder schwindelig. Hatte sie ihre Familie, ihren Clan im Alleingang ausgelöscht?! Da wurde ihr bewusst, was die unheimliche Stimme geflüstert hatte: Sie hatte immer wieder gerufen „Du hast…"! Sie blickte sich um auf der Suche nach Ablenkung. Auf ihrem Nachttisch lag ein Stapel Mangas. Sie nahm sich den ersten Band und fing an zu lesen. Bei der Serie handelte es sich um eine Liebe zwischen den Fronten. Ein grausamer Krieg zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen. Die Bilder waren gut gezeichnet und Kumo fragte sich, ob es unter den Vampiren auch Mangakas gab. Als sie gerade anfangen wollte, den dritten Band zu lesen, klopfte jemand in ihre Tür. Sie reagierte nicht. Noch mal klopfte es. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Dann trat jemand ein. Sie musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer da stand. „Was willst du, Kaname?", sagte sie in einem fast schon ärgerlichen Ton. Er antwortete: „Ich und die Anderen, bis auf Aido, gehen zum Senat. Kommst du auch mit?" „Was sollte ich beim Senat? Ich hab sowieso keinen Bock!", erwiderte Kumo. „Aber du als Reinblü…", widersprach Kaname, wonach sie mit einem energischen „Abgelehnt!" antwortete. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte sich um und ging.

Nachdem sie auch noch den vierten und fünften Band gelesen hatte, ging sie nach unten, um Aido zu suchen. Wie sich herausstellte, war er weder in seinem Zimmer, noch in irgendeinem Raum im Haus ‚Mond'. Sie ging in den Garten, um ihn dort zu suchen, aber sie fand ihn auch da nicht. Also musste sie das Gelände verlassen und in dem Schulgebäude, dem Haus ‚Sonne' und den Privaträumen des Rektors suchen. „Hoffentlich ist er dort,", dachte sie, „denn sonst hab' ich ein Problem!" Sie war stinksauer auf Aido und Kaname und wusste nicht so recht, warum. Kumo ging am Mädchentrakt vorbei und spürte, wie sie von jemandem angestarrt wurde. Es war die Vertrauensschülerin Yuki Kurosu. „Es ist verboten, dass jemand aus der ‚NightClass' beim Haus ‚Sonne' ist!", rief sie. Kumo sagte ihr: „Ich suche Aido-san, hast du ihn gesehen? Er ist nicht im Wohnheim, das hat mir Sorgen gemacht und ich bin ihn suchen gegangen- bis jetzt ohne Erfolg…" Das tat ihr leid und sie versprach, ihr Bescheid zu geben, falls sie ihn sah. Lächelnd verabschiedete Kumo sich und ging zurück. Sie hatte kein Problem damit, dass Aido verschwunden war, so konnte sie ihren Wald erforschen. Sie ging zurück, bog hinter dem Tor links in den Pfad ein und sprang über die Kette. Der Wald bestand hauptsächlich aus Buchen und Eichen, dazwischen dorniges Gestrüpp. In diesem dunklen Wäldchen sang kein Vogel, nur ab und zu hörte man den Schrei einer Krähe. Kumo genoss die Stille. Langsam ging sie den Hauptpfad entlang. Sie kam an umgestürzten Baumstämmen und Abzweigungen vorbei, bis der Pfad zu seinem Ende kam und in einem von Ranken umschlossenen Pavillon mündete. Auch der Eingang war dadurch versperrt, doch Kumo zerschnitt die Ranken mit Leichtigkeit und betrat das Pavillon. In der Mitte stand ein kleiner Rundtisch und auf den Sitzflächen lagen samtige, schwarze Kissen. An der Wand hing ein reich verziertes Schwert. Ohne Vorwarnung wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.


	3. Das Schwert

Kumo träumte, sie sähe dasselbe Schwert wie im Pavillon, aber es war in einen blutbefleckten Körper gestoßen und an der Klinge klebte dunkelrotes Blut. Der Körper war eigentlich nicht mehr als ein Körper auszumachen, denn er war zerfleischt worden, als wäre er durch den Fleischwolf gestoßen worden. Dann wurde wieder alles dunkel. Sie hatte furchtbare Schmerzen überall am Körper und hatte schon den Verdacht, das Schwert würde sich durch SIE bohren. Die Dunkelheit flackerte in kurzen Abständen immer heller und dann: wieder alles schwarz. Als es das nächste Mal hell wurde, erblickte Kumo einen wunderschönen Garten. An einem der vielen Rosensträuchern stand ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Haaren. Sie hielt eine Unschuldsrose in der Hand und betrachtete sie lächelnd. „Kumo-chan! Komm, Essen ist fertig!". Geschockt drehte Kumo sich um und erblickte eine jung aussehende Frau mit roten Haaren und hellblauen Augen. Sie trug ein geblümtes Kleid. „Ja, Kaa-san!", rief das kleine Mädchen fröhlich und rannte zu seiner Mutter. Beide sahen überglücklich aus. Bevor die Glastür zufiel, huschte Kumo durch den Spalt. Sie folgte der kleinen Kumo und ihrer Mutter durch viele Zimmer, die aussahen, als wären die Kleine und ihre Familie wohlhabend. „Was erwartest du, sie sind schließlich Reinblüter!", dachte die unsichtbare Kumo überrascht über sich selbst. Als sie den Speisesaal erreichten, sah Kumo das Schwert. Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch die ganze Erinnerung und Kumo musste mitansehen, wie sie, nur ein bisschen jünger als zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt, ihren gesamten Clan mit dem Schwert niederstreckte. Der Diamant im Griff des Schwertes leuchtete in demselben schrecklichen Blutrot wie ihre Vampiraugen. Bevor sie alle Details betrachten konnte, verschwand die Erinnerung.

Nachdem Kumo wieder im Pavillon aufgewacht war, sprang sie auf und blickte sich als Erstes nach dem Schwert um. Es war verschwunden. Tiefe Verzweiflung überkam sie und sie rannte zurück zum Haus ‚Mond'. Als sie im Eingangsbereich stand, musste sie an ihren alten Garten denken. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Leinwand und Farbe. Überraschenderweise fand Kumo alles in Aidos Zimmer. Sie setzte sich und begann zu malen. Das Einzige, was sie noch wahr nahm, waren ihre Pinselstriche und die Melodie ihrer Kindheit. So merkte sie nicht, wie Aido eintrat und ihr zusah, bis sie fertig war.

„Ein sehr schönes Bild." Kumo fuhr erschrocken herum. Aido stand hinter ihr und stützte die Hände auf die Lehne des Stuhls, auf welchen sie saß. „Was stellt es dar?", fragte Aido, der offenbar Ahnung von Kunst hatte. Die Frage ließ sie erbeben. „Das… das ist der Garten, in dem ich als Kind…", stotterte sie, doch es war ein Fehler gewesen, ihre Vergangenheit zu erwähnen, denn schon füllten Tränen ihre eisblauen Augen und verschleierten ihre Sicht. Gleich glitzernden Perlen liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen, sie konnte sie einfach nicht zurückhalten. Sie wurde aus dem Stuhl gezogen und fand sich in einer zärtlichen Umarmung Aidos wieder. Sie wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil, sie erwiderte die Umarmung und wollte nie mehr loslassen, so dachte sie. Als Aido klar wurde, dass er gerade eine Reinblüterin umarmte, ließ er los und entschuldigte sich. Dann lief er aus dem Zimmer. Da fühlte Kumo sich zum ersten Mal richtig verloren. Sie sank entkräftet auf die Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Dann weinte sie einfach nur. Es tat gut, einfach nur da zu sitzen und sich den Frust und die Trauer aus der Seele zu weinen. Als alle ihre Tränen geflossen waren und sie einfach nur schweigend auf dem Boden von Aidos Zimmer saß, erfüllte sie eine tiefe, schwarze Leere. Sie dachte noch: In der Umarmung hatte sie sich geborgen gefühlt, denn die Art, wie Aido ihren Kopf gestreichelt hatte, hatte sie an ihren Vater erinnert, den sie ja bedauerlicherweise ins Jenseits geschickt hatte… Nein, so etwas sollte sie wirklich nicht denken, falls sie die Fassung bewahren wollte! Sie stand entschlossen auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Korridor begegnete sie noch einmal Aido, doch er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Sein Blick war so leer… Kumo blieb stehen und schaute ihm nach, bis er um die Ecke bog und nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann ging sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer und setzte sich mit den letzten fünf Bänden des Mangas in ihre ‚Ecke'. Als es heller wurde und der Tag anbrach, legte sie sich in ihr großes, weiches Bett und schlief ein. Dieses Mal würde sie einen ruhigen Schlaf ohne blutige Erinnerungen bekommen.

Am nächsten Abend öffnete Kumo verschlafen die Augen. Es war schön gewesen, voll ausschlafen zu können. Sie hörte Stimmen aus der Eingangshalle und ging runter. Ihre Klassenkameraden waren alle angekommen, bis auf einen: Senri Shiki war nicht zurückgekehrt. „Wo ist Shiki?", fragte Toya verwirrt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung , also fragte sie gezwungenermaßen Kaname Kuran. Er sagte, Shiki hätte noch etwas zu erledigen und würde nachkommen, was ihr nicht geheuer war. Also setzte sie sich auf die Treppe und wartete. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit flogen die Türflügel auf und Shiki trat ein – gefolgt von Ichijo. Kumo merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sprang erschrocken auf. „Na, Yata-san, habt Ihr auf mich gewartet?", sagte Shiki – oder vielmehr der, der seinen Körper als Gefäß benutzte. Bevor Kumo etwas erwidern konnte, kam Toya angelaufen und wollte Shiki begrüßen, aber sie stocke, als sie seine Augen sah. Eines war blau und das Andere rot. Es lag Kumo auf der Zunge, aber sie konnte doch nicht sagen, wer er war. Sie drehte sich um und lief die Treppen hoch. Oben drehte sie sich noch einmal um und betrachtete den ‚Shiki', der er nicht war. Er war auf jeden Fall Reinblüter, sehr alt und brauchte höchstwahrscheinlich Kraft. Ansonsten würde er nicht einen anderen Körper brauchen. „Vielleicht ist er mit Senri verwandt…!", dachte Kumo und lief in die Bibliothek. Dort suchte sie nach einem Buch über die berühmtesten Reinblüter: Da standen zum Beispiel die wahnsinnige Blütenprinzessin Shizuka Hio, ihr Verlobter Rido Kuran, der vor über zehn Jahren verschwunden ist, der Urahn des Kuran-Clans, Kaname Kuran… Moment! Rido Kuran?! Sie suchte nach einem Bild oder einer Beschreibung seines Aussehens, doch sie fand nichts. Nur, dass er verschiedenfarbige Augen hat…! „Könnte es sein…?!, schoss Kumo durch den Kopf. Na klar! Senri ist doch der Sohn von Rido Kuran! Warum war sie da nicht schon früher drauf gekommen? Aber was will Rido Kuran hier? Das wusste sie nicht, aber egal, Kumo sollte erst Kaname Bescheid geben! Sie rannte zu seinem Zimmer und sagte außer Atem: „Rido Kuran besetzt Shikis Körper!" Zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete Kaname: „Ich weiß." „Warum hast du ihn dann nicht bei seinem Angriff damals umgebracht?!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Ich konnte nicht…", sagte er, während er den Teppich musterte, auf dem er stand. „Lügner!", schrie sie ihn an, „Du wärst stark genug gewesen!" „Das ist es ja nicht!", schrie er zurück. „Kaname Kuran…!", murmelte sie, „Er hat dich wiederbelebt und deshalb… er ist dein ‚Herr', nicht wahr? Obwohl du für immer schlafen solltest, Urahn des Kuran Clans Kaname Kuran!" „Ja, schon, aber ich bin vor über dreitausend Jahren gestorben, nicht?" „Du bist und warst nie der Sohn von Haruka und Juri Kuran." Die Tür wurde mit solcher Wucht aufgeschlagen, dass Kumo taumelte und auf die Knie fiel. Sie hörte wie Kaname sagte: „Willkommen zurück, o-nee-sama."


	4. Sanae Kuran

Als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte Kumo eine junge Frau, die ungefähr genauso groß war wie Kaname. Ihre blonden, fast weißen Haare hatte sie elegant hochgesteckt und in ihren grünen Augen lag ein kalter Ausdruck. Sie trug ein schwarzes Kleid aus Seide, hochhackige Lederstiefel und ellenbogenlange Handschuhe- ebenfalls in schwarz. Um den Hals trug sie eine Kette mit einem Kreuz. Sie hatte eine geradezu dämonische Ausstrahlung und Kumo wurde klar, dass auch sie eine Reinblüterin war- und wirklich als Kanames Schwester durchgehen konnte. Sie blickte Kumo nur unverwandt an, so als wäre sie hier fehl am Platz und Kumo lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Und, wie war's auf Ichios ‚Party'?", versuchte Kaname die Stimmung- die offenbar gekippt war- aufzulockern. Die fremde Reinblüterin zuckte mit den Schultern. Kumo spürte, dass ihre Zeit gekommen war und verabschiedete sich, dann ging sie zügigen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer. Die Andere starrte ihr mit kühlem Blick hinterher, bis Kumo um die Ecke verschwand.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie Kaname kühl. „Das ist Kumo Yata, genauso wie du eine Reinblüterin." Leise murmelnd fügte er hinzu: „Allerdings nicht mal annähernd so kalt und gruselig wie du." Anscheinend hatte sie das nicht überhört, denn sie schaute Kaname mit ihren grünen Augen böse an. „Ist dir klar, dass du für sie etwas Besonderes bist?", fragte sie ihn. Er wiederum schaute sie fragend an. „Wie kann man nur SO dämlich sein?!", murmelte sie, während sie die Augen verdrehte. Jetzt schaute Kaname sie verärgert an. Mit einem fiesen, aber kaltem Lächeln stand sie schon hinter ihm, beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Geh zu ihr und erkläre ihr alles." Kaname Kuran schauderte, stand jedoch auf und verließ den Raum mit einem tödlichen Blick im Rücken.

„Wer ist sie?", fragte sich Kumo. Diese Frau ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ihr kam es vor, als würde sie sie kennen und doch war sie ihr völlig fremd. Was ihr ganz besonders im Gedächtnis geblieben war, waren ihre kühlen grünen Augen. Ein Klopfen an ihrer riesigen Zimmertür riss sie aus ihren tiefgründigen Gedanken. Unter einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und Kumo setzte sich auf ihrem Bett aufrecht auf. Sie war ganz und gar nicht darüber erstaunt, dass auf einmal Kaname Kuran in ihrem Zimmer stand. Er kam zu ihr herüber und fragte sie, ob er sich setzen dürfe. Mit einer Handbewegung machte sie ihm klar, dass ihr völlig egal war, was er tat. Er setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und begann zu reden. „Ich schätze, ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig." Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick der so viel sagte wie „Ach wirklich? Hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht!" schaute sie ihn genervt an. Er seufzte und begann von vorne. „Also, diese Frau von eben war Sanae Kuran." Jetzt sagte Kumos Blick: „Ha-ha-ha, verarschen kann ich mich auch selber!" „Nein ehrlich!", beteuerte er. „Sanae Kuran ist meine ältere Zwillingsschwester. Sie sollte genauso wie ich schon tot sein, allerdings wurde auch sie wiederbelebt. Anders als ich, hat sie es jedoch geschafft, sich der Kontrolle von Rido Kuran zu entziehen. Sie ist etwas später gestorben als ich, wurde aber zur gleichen Zeit wiederbelebt." Kumo schaute ihn so an, als hätte er gerade den größten Stuss von sich gegeben, den ein Vampir nur erzählen konnte. „Ich schwöre, es ist die Wahrheit!", beteuerte er noch mal. „Angenommen, ich glaube dir, warum ist sie dann auch zur Cross Academy gekommen?", frage Kumo. „Das weiß ich nicht", antwortete Kaname so leise, dass sie es kaum vernahm. Plötzlich stand der reinblütige Vampir auf und verließ das Zimmer mit einem Lächeln. Kumo glaubte ihm nicht recht und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer, um seine Schwester zu suchen. Sie suchte fast im ganzen Haus ‚Mond', bis sie vor Kanames Zimmer stand. Sie klopfte. Keine Antwort. Langsam drückte sie die Klinke runter und öffnete die Tür. Vorsichtig trat sie ein und schaute sich um. Keine Spur von Kaname Kuran, allerdings erblickte sie in einer hintersten Ecke Sanae Kuran. Sie las. „Ähm…", fing Kumo an. Sanae zeigte keine Reaktion. „Entschuldigung… bist du Sanae Kuran?", fragte sie zögernd. Nun hob die Gestalt mit dem Buch den Kopf und schaute das verunsicherte Mädchen an. Auf einmal war sie verschwunden, doch dann vernahm Kumo ihre emotionslose Stimme hinter sich, die ihr ins Ohr zischte: „Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das anginge, Kumo Yata, aber ja, das bin ich." Und kaum, dass sie den Satz beendet hatte, stand Kumo vor Kanames Zimmer und hörte nur noch, wie die Tür in ihre Angeln fiel und das Schloss knackte. Verwundert stand Kumo vor der Tür und fragte sich, wie sie hier hin gekommen war. Nun hatte sie Sanae Kuran kennengelernt, aber in ihrem Kopf schwirrten tausend Fragen. Ruhelos spazierte sie durch das Haus ‚Mond' und kam schließlich vor das Zimmer von… Wessen Zimmer war das noch mal? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Shiki ihr dieses Zimmer gezeigt hatte. „Shiki… ob es ihm gut geht?", sie machte sich nicht zufällig Sorgen um ihn?! „Egal!", dachte sie und ergriff die Türklinke. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken runter, als sie die Tür aufstieß. Der Raum war nur ausgefüllt von einem Bett, einem Schrank und ein paar Kisten mit Büchern. Die Wände waren weiß und vollkommen kahl. Es war ein trostloser Anblick. Auf dem einzigen Tisch im Raum lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Kumo trat an den Tisch und nahm das Buch in die Hand. Sie sah sich das Cover an und stockte. Dies war das Buch, das Sanae gelesen hatte, als Kumo sie gesucht hatte. War das hier also Sanaes Zimmer? Und wo war sie? Kumo ging zurück auf den Gang. Ihr war dieser Teil des Wohnheims nicht geheuer. Sie fühlte sich in diesen dunklen, kühlen Gängen nicht wohl. Aber, wie fand sie nun zurück zu ihrem Zimmer? Sie nahm einen Gang links, einen rechts, wieder rechts und stand plötzlich vor einer eisernen Tür. Sie war verschlossen. Kumo wollte schon die Hoffnung aufgeben, doch dann ertönte ein Klicken und die Tür sprang mühelos auf. Hinter ihr sah Kumo einen Wald, ihren Wald. Mit schnellen Schritten ging sie einen Pfad entlang und gerade als sie auf die Lichtung mit dem Pavillon treten wollte, hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch. In einem Gestrüpp bewegte sich offenbar etwas. Kaum hatte sie sich wieder umgedreht, sprang ein verrückt gewordener Level-E-Vampir aus der Hecke! Kumo drehte sich halb, wich einem Schlag gekonnt aus und brach dem Vampir mit einem Schlag das Genick. Blutspritzer blieben an ihrer Schuluniform kleben. Ihre Vampiraugen glühten in einem sanften Rot, als Takuma Ichijo und Senri Shiki, also Rido Kuran, hinter sie traten. Takuma erschrak, als Kumo ihn unverwandt mit kalten, mordlustigen Augen anstarrte. Dann wurde sie wieder normal und rannte zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Sie kam erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wieder heraus. Als sie an Kanames Zimmer vorbeikam, hörte sie , wie jemand sprach: „Du musst mir glauben, sie wollte mich umbringen!" Das war Takuma-san. Redete er über sie? „Das würde sie niemals tun" vernahm sie Kanames ruhige Stimme. Ja, sie redeten über Kumo. „Doch! Wenn ich es dir doch sage! Sie wollte mich umbringen!" Kumo traute ihren Ohren nicht. Plötzlich vernahm sie ein leises Kichern. „Dieses kleine Reinblütermädchen? In ihrem jetzigen Zustand garantiert nicht!", ertönte es aus dem Zimmer. ‚War das nicht Sanae-sama?', erschrak Kumo. „Sanae! Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen!", meckerte Takuma. „Reg´ dich nicht auf Takuma!", kicherte Sanae. Da hörte Kumo Schritte. Schnell flitzte sie in ihr Zimmer und lehnte die Tür so an, dass sie noch durchgucken konnte. Sanae Kuran öffnete die Tür zu Kanames Zimmer und trat heraus. Sie hatte nun nicht mehr das elegante Kleid an, sondern trug wie alle anderen die Schuluniform der NightClass und ihr wallendes Haar trug sie offen. Das Einzige, was sich nicht verändert hatte, war die Kette an ihrem Hals, sie war immer noch da. Langsam ging sie an Kumos Zimmer vorbei und blieb davor stehen. Kumos Herz pochte wie wild. Sie schaute auf die Tür und ihre grünen Augen funkelten in einem Blutrot auf. Kumos Herz machte einen Satz und sie erstarrte. „Ob sie mich gesehen hat?", fragte Kumo sich panisch. Sanae schien sich jedoch nicht weiter für sie zu interessieren und ging die Treppe runter. Kumo schaute ihr noch nach, bis sie sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie seufzte auf und schloss die Tür, ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen, nahm einen Manga und versuchte, ihren hohen Puls zu beruhigen. Ihr Buch riss sie in ihre eigene Welt. „Ich liebe diesen Manga", dachte sie sich. Nach einer Weile war sie am Ende des Buches angekommen. Sie legte es gerade zur Seite, als sie wieder Schritte vernahm. Dieses Mal ging sie bloß an die Tür um zu lauschen. „Kaname, ich sag´s dir! Nur weil du dieses Mädchen gerne hast, darfst du nicht die Augen vor ihren schlechten Seiten verschließen!" „Geh, Takuma!" Die Schritte entfernten sich und Kumo hörte, wie Kaname seufzte und die Tür schloss. Leise huschte Kumo aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte beschlossen, Takuma zu verfolgen, auch wenn es nur aus purer Langeweile war! Sie folgte ihm in ein paar Metern Abstand. Kumo kannte sich im Haus ‚Mond' nicht sonderlich gut aus, aber diese Flure kamen ihr bekannt vor. Takuma blieb plötzlich stehen und klopfte an eine Tür. „Herein!", ertönte es aus dem Zimmer. „Das ist Sanae-samas Zimmer!", schoss es Kumo durch den Kopf. Takuma trat ein und Kumo huschte wieder durch die Gänge, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Während sie versuchte, in diesem Irrgarten einen Ausweg zu finden, fielen ihr plötzlich die ganzen Fragen ein, die sie Sanae Kuran stellen wollte. „Dann eben morgen!", sagte sie sich, sah ihr Zimmer, trat ein und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett.


	5. Die Entdeckung

Kumo ließ sich mehr als genug Zeit zum Wachwerden, da sie die halbe Nacht ihren Manga gelesen hatte, er war wirklich spannend. Jetzt war sie dabei, die letzten Seiten überhaupt zu lesen. Als der Wecker klingelte, zog sie sich an, legte den Manga auf den Stapel und ging nach unten. Auch die anderen Bewohner des Hauses ‚Mond' waren dort versammelt, um gemeinsam ins Schulgebäude zu gehen. Kumo sah sich um, weder Takuma noch Sanae und Kaname Kuran hielten sich dort auf. „Sei´s drum", dachte Kumo sich und trat in das Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Die Schülerinnen und Schüler der Day Class konnte sie schon hören. Yuki und Zero, beide Vertrauensschüler, standen schon am Tor und Yuki winkte ihr zu, während Zero sie so komisch feindlich ansah. Warum eigentlich? Ach ja, er war ja Vampire Hunter. Trotzdem, Feinseligkeit an der Cross Academy! Kopfschüttelnd ging sie zu ihnen. Nachdem sie und die anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler der Night Class durch die tosende Menge Day Class Schüler eskortiert wurden, konnte der erste Schultag für Kumo beginnen – und zwar ohne komische Visionen!

Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, beeilte sich Kumo in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, denn sie wollte Takuma noch den Manga zurückgeben. Obwohl sie ihn lieber behalten hätte… Als sie mit 19 Bänden Manga zu Takumas Zimmer schlurfte, dachte sie über das Gespräch vom gestrigen Abend nach. Hatte sie wirklich versucht, Takuma zu töten? Vor seinem Zimmer angekommen, stoppte sie: Die Tür stand offen und was sie da sah, schockierte sie zutiefst. Sie merkte nicht einmal, dass sie die Mangas fallen ließ. Sie sah mit an, wie Takuma Sanae küsste. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie von den Beiden verdutzt angestarrt wurde, rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und verriegelte die Tür. Sie hatte Takuma und Sanae auf frischer Tat ertappt, aber sie wusste, dass sie das nichts angehen würde. „Oh mann, eine verbotene Liebe, das ist ja sooo spannend! 3", frohlockte Kumo . Dann ließ sie wieder die vernünftige Kumo durchblicken und versprach sich, sie würde nicht die Nase in die Sachen Anderer stecken. Es klopfte. Sanae trat ein. Sie sah ernst aus – wie immer zwar – aber noch einen Tick ernsthafter. Sie fing an zu sprechen: „Ich weiß, du hast etwas gesehen, aber es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, ok?" „…ok…?", antwortete Kumo zögernd. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete Sanae sich und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Etwas brachte Kumo zum Stocken: Hatte sie die Tür nicht abgeschlossen?! Wie konnte Sanae also hier hereinkommen? Was erwartest du, sie ist eine der gefürchtetsten Reinblüter überhaupt! Bevor sie sich hinlegte und einschlief, dachte sie an Shiki. Sie wollte alles tun, damit Rido seinen Körper verlässt. Wirklich Alles.

Dunkelheit umfing sie. Sie hörte eine Stimme, die ihren Namen rief. Erst ganz schwach, dann immer lauter werdend. Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie Shikis Stimme erkannte, wurde ihr Blick auf ein Häuserdach freigegeben. Da standen Sanae und Takuma, auch Rido Kuran und Ichio, Takumas Großvater. Sie alle lachten. Kumo hatte das Gefühl, sie würden SIE auslachen, aber dann entdeckte sie einen Körper, auf den Rido zeigte. Es war Senri. Er hatte viele große Wunden und in Windeseile breitete sich eine Blutpfütze um ihn aus. Als sie zu ihm rennen wollte, merkte sie, dass sie durch eine ihr unbekannte Macht dort gehalten wurde und plötzlich wollte sie nicht mehr zu ihm hin, sondern von ihm weg laufen, so sehr schmerzte sie der Anblick. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und im Traum wie auch in der realen Welt rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Dann umfing Dunkelheit sie wieder und sie glaubte, zu spüren, wie jemand ihre Tränen wegwischte.

Er saß schon eine ganze Weile dort. Seit sie eingeschlafen war. Er spürte, wie ein Ruck durch sie ging und sie wimmerte. Er war es auch, der ihre Tränen wegwischte. Dann öffnete er das Fenster.

Kumo schreckte hoch. Eine warme Stelle. Neben ihr auf dem Bett war eine warme Stelle und ein Abdruck. Indizien dafür, dass dort jemand gesessen hatte, während sie geschlafen hatte. Sie spürte einen kühlen Luftzug und schaute sich um. Die Vorhänge vor ihrer ‚Ecke' blähten sich auf und sie stand auf, um das Fenster zu schließen. Das Sonnenlicht war grell und sie jammerte: „Das blendeeet!" Als sie mit ihrer Hand ihr Gesicht streifte, zuckte sie zusammen. Sie sah ihre Hand entgeistert an: Sie war nass! Hatte sie im Schlaf geweint? Wahrscheinlich! Sie war zu müde, um nachzudenken und so legte sie sich wieder hin und schlief weiter.


	6. Der Ball

Als Kumo die Augen öffnete, war ihr furchtbar schwindelig. Sie lag in einem Bett mit weißer Bettwäsche. Das Krankenzimmer vom Haus ‚Mond'. Kaname saß an ihrem Bett. Er war eingenickt. Als hätte er gespürt, dass sie ihn ansah, öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an. Kumo fragte:"Was ist passiert?" „Du warst zu lange in der Sonne, hast jetzt Fieber und ähm… Takuma hat dich gefunden und hergetragen.", antwortete er sorgenvoll. „Also doch nicht Shiki…?", dachte Kumo, „Schade. Habe wohl Halluzinationen gehabt…" Kaname war aufgestanden. Sie wollte ihn festhalten, doch ihre Hand griff ins Leere. „Du brauchst Ruhe. Schlaf´etwas.", sagte er und verließ den Raum. Kumo tat wie ihr geheißen und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen und überhaupt fast überall, wo sie von irgendwas berührt wurde. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Der Gedanke daran, tagelang ohne Bewusstsein gewesen zu sein, ließ sie schleunigst kerzengerade in ihrem Bett aufrecht sitzen. Sie stemmte die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Sie taumelte und fiel. Sie wurde aufgefangen. Von Aido. „Danke…", hauchte sie ihm lächelnd ins Ohr. Er sah sie komisch an. „Ähm… Aido-san, würdest du mich bitte loslassen, ich glaube, ich kann jetzt allein stehen.", gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass ihr das unangenehm war. Aido ließ sie auf der Stelle los, doch als ‚Stütze' hielt sie sich noch an seinem Ärmel fest. „Entschuldigt, Yata-sama.", sagte er. Kumo erwiderte: „Nenn´mich bitte Kumo." „In Ordnung,", sagte er, „Kumo-san!" Er lächelte ein ehrliches Lächeln. Kumo fragte: „Wie viele Tage habe ich geschlafen?" „Drei. Morgen Abend ist der Ball und heute hat die NightClass frei!", lächelte Aido. Zusammen verließen sie das Krankenzimmer. Draußen stand Shiki an die Wand gelehnt. Es war Shiki. Der echte Shiki, keine Einbildung und auch nicht besessen von Rido Kuran. Er lächelte und sagte: „Na, gut geschlafen, Dornröschen?" Sie errötete und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln ihrerseits. Dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fiel ihm um den Hals, unter den verdutzten Blicken von Aido und Shiki. Wobei Aido irgendwie nicht damit klarzukommen schien, dass sie Shiki so stürmisch umarmte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist!", flüsterte sie so, dass nur er es hören konnte. „Ich auch!", antwortete er auf dieselbe Weise wie sie. Kumo war überglücklich, ließ ihn los und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Dort angekommen, durchstöberte sie ihren Schrank, fand ein schlichtes, dunkelrotes Kleid aus Seide, das bis zum Boden hinunter reichte und figurbetonend geschnitten war. Dazu wollte sie eine Kette mit einem Rosenanhänger und schwarze Highheels tragen. Als sie gerade verschiedene Frisuren ausprobierte, klopfte Sanae und kam rein. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie. „Ja.", antwortete Kumo und sah, wie Sanae sich näherte. „Warte ma, du musst auch ein paar Strähnen locker hängen lassen, so etwa.", gab Sanae Kumo Tipps für ihre Frisur. Dabei fiel ihr die wunderschöne Kette auf, die Kumo um den Hals trug. „Woher?", fragte Sanae und zeigte auf die Kette. „Ein Geschenk.", lächelte Kumo, wobei sie verheimlichte, dass Shiki sie ihr während der Umarmung zugesteckt hatte. Kumo und Sanae redeten ein bisschen über Kaname, Sanaes trotteligen Bruder und so verging die Zeit wie im Flug und Sanae ging wieder auf ihr Zimmer.

Am Nachmittag vor dem Ball stand Kumo auf und machte sich an ihre Frisur. Sie steckte sie streng hoch. Hinten machte sie ein paar Strähnen los, so wie Sanae es ihr gezeigt hatte. Danach zog sie das Kleid an, die Kette trug sie sowieso immer. Sie trug zusätzlich rote, lange Handschuhe, die sie auch im Schrank gefunden hatte. Als sie die Schuhe anzog, klopfte es. Sie sperrte die Tür auf und Shiki stand vor ihr. „Du siehst wunderschön aus.", lächelte er, „Komm." Kumo freute sich, dass er sie abholte und so folgte sie ihm. Unten waren schon alle versammelt und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Kumo und Shiki, aber Kumo kümmerte sich nicht darum. Dann setzte sich die Night Class in Bewegung und ging in Richtung Ballsaal. Dort angekommen wurde Kumo gleich von Shiki auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Zu der Musik tanzten sie einen langsamen Walzer. Kumo lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Shikis starke Schulter und schloss die Augen. So wollte sie für immer bleiben, aber dann neigte sich der Tanz dem Ende zu und die Tanzpartner wechselten. Shiki wurde von einem mittelgroßen Mann im Anzug abgelöst. Er war ein Vampir. Der Mann hatte lockige, braune Haare, die ihm schon über den Rücken reichten. Seine Frisur sah aus, wie die von Yagari, nur, Yagaris Haare waren länger. Seine wunderschönen Augen hatten zwei Farben und Kumo verlor sich in ihnen. Sie redeten miteinander und ganz plötzlich standen sie auf der Terrasse und der Mann drückte sie gegen die Wand. Mit seinen starken Armen drückte er Kumos Hände fest an die Wand, so dass sie sich fast nicht bewegen konnte. „Wer bin ich? Das weißt du doch.", fragte er. Ja, sie hatte schon längst gewusst, wer er war, denn eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie: „Töte Rido! Jetzt hast du eine Chance!" Ihre Vampiraugen leuchteten auf und ihr wahres Ich kam zum Vorschein. Mit ruhiger, gelassener Stimme und einem kühlen Blick sagte sie: „Rido… ich bringe alles zu Ende. Und zwar heute." Er versuchte sie zu beißen, doch sie trat ihn weg. Nachdem er aufgeprallt war,keuchte er: „Willst du, dass die Menschen erfahren, dass es uns gibt?!" „Nein.", sagte sie und schnippte mit den Fingern.

Als er sah, dass Kumo von Rido Kuran auf der Terrasse bedroht wurde, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus. Dann wurde er von jemandem angesprochen. Als er sich wieder der Terrasse zuwand, waren die Beiden verschwunden.

Ridos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck: Die Cross Academy war in weite Ferne gerückt und stattdessen stand er in einem Garten, in dem nur Dornenbüsche wuchsen. Wo war Kumo? Eine Stimme sagte: „Erkennst du denn nicht deinen eigenen Garten, den du verwüstet hast, Rido? Na?" Sie hatte recht. Es war der Garten, den er der Familie Yata geschenkt hatte. Ihr, Kumos Vater, war ein guter Freund von Rido gewesen. „Du hast damals meinen Körper benutzt, damit du sie töten konntest!", ertönte ihre hasserfüllte Stimme und schwarze Ranken schossen aus dem Boden, fesselten ihn. Sie tauchte vor ihm auf. In ihrer Stimme lag sowohl Trauer als auch Hass, was er nicht verstand, als sie sagte: „Ich werde dich mit demselben Hunterschwert richten, wie du meine Familie, Onkel!" Durch die Ranken konnte er sich nicht bewegen, auch um seinen Hals schlängelte sich eine Ranke, doch er lächelte: „Wie schön, dass du mich immer noch Onkel nennst." Die Ranke schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Durch ein Flackern seiner Sicht hindurch sah er, wie sie jetzt auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. „Aber nein, ich habe dich nie als meinen Onkel angesehen! Weißt du, du warst eher wie ein Dorn im Auge für mich." Ein Lachen ertönte. „Du hast eine Schwäche für Wortgefechte, wie es scheint." „Nein, du irrst dich! Ich hasse dich aus ganzem Herzen. Aber ich kann dich nicht töten!", zischte sie. Er erwiderte: „Liebst du mich?" „Vergiss es!", fauchte sie und biss zu. Während sie sein Blut trank, murmelte sie: „Vielleicht sollte ich dir erst die Zunge rausschneiden!" Sie hielt sich an seinem Hemdkragen fest und ein paar Ranken lösten sich. Sie griff blitzschnell an seine Seite, zog das Hunterschwert und stieß es ihm ins Bein. Eigentlich wollte sie sein Herz durchbohren, doch noch während sie zustieß, traf ein Schuss ihren Arm. Als sie hinter sich blickte, sah sie Ichiru Kiryu. Seine Hand war verbrannt und eine Kopie der ‚Bloody Rose' lag vor ihm auf dem Boden. „Ein gutes Schwert.", sagte sie zu Rido und sprang von ihm weg. Das Schwert war in Gift getaucht gewesen und das Gift verteilte sich jetzt in Ridos Körper. Er wand sich im Griff der Ranken und Kumo ließ ihn los. Rido quälte sich, aber es war ihr egal. Sie sagte zu Rido: „Dass ich dich nicht töten kann, war gelogen. Ich bin nämlich jene Kumo Yata, die vor dreitausend Jahren gestorben ist!" „Hätte ich mir denken können! Aber ich weiß etwas, was du nicht weißt: Ichiru! Diese Reinblüterin trägt das Herz von Shizuka Hio in sich!" Ichiru sah geschockt aus, jedoch kniete er nieder und schwor ihr, sie zu beschützen. Das alles bekam sie nicht mehr mit, denn sie bekam höllische Kopfschmerzen und taumelte. Sie fiel nach hinten und wartete auf einen Aufprall, doch sie wurde aufgefangen und hochgehoben. Ridos Stimme dröhnte in ihrem Kopf: „Haha. Noch bin ich nicht tot!" Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und streckte die Hand aus. Ridos Körper wurde zu Stein. Das war das Letzte, was sie sah, bevor sich Eis auf ihre Sinne legte.

Kumo fühlte sich, als würde sie auf Wolken liegen. Sie öffnete zögernd die Augen. Was war passiert? Ihr Arm schmerzte. Bilder blitzten auf. Die ‚Boody Rose'. Rido, der versteinert war. Sie hatte ihn umgebracht. Ichiru hatte ihr die Treue geschworen, weil Shizukas Herz in ihr schlug. Jetzt wurde ihr einiges klar. Nachdem Kaname Shizuka das Herz herausgerissen hatte, hatte er sie damit wiederbelebt, weil er ihr eigenes Herz nicht regenerieren konnte. Sie konnte Shizukas letzten Momente miterleben. Ichiru stand an Kumos Bett. Er sah mit traurigem Blick an ihr vorbei in die Ferne. Er erinnerte sich an Shizuka. Sie setzte sich auf, so dass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren. Er starrte in die Ferne und murmelte „Shizuka-sama…". Immer wieder. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und umarmte ihn. Eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange. Kumo fuhr ihm mit den Fingern durch seine silbergrauen Haare und murmelte wie zu einem Kind: „Alles ist gut. Alles ist gut." Seit sie ihr wahres Ich gefunden hatte, konnte sie jede Empfindung spüren, jeden Gedanken hören und vor allem fühlte sie in diesem Moment seine tiefe Zuneigung für sie, oder besser, für Shizuka. Es kam Liebe schon ganz nah. Plötzlich löste er seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter und sah ihr in die Augen. „Seltsam", murmelte Kumo, „das gleiche Gesicht wie Zero und doch einen entschieden besseren Charakter als er." Sie legte den Kopf schief und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Er zuckte zusammen, doch er wehrte sich nicht. „Was bin ich für dich, Ichiru? Shizukas Schatten oder ganz einfach eine Reinblüterin?" Er zögerte und schaute weg. Dann begann er zu sprechen: „Nichts von beidem. Ihr seid Shizuka-sama in Aussehen und Charakter ähnlich, doch ich erkenne, dass ihr eine größere Rolle spielt als sie, Kumo-sama." Er schaute zu Boden. Sie hob sein Kinn an und sagte: „Du bist der erste Mensch, dem ich mein Vertrauen schenken will. Du bist ehrlich und du würdest keine Gefahr scheuen, mich zu beschützen. Das schätzte Shizuka an dir und ich folge ihrem Beispiel." Er lächelte unsicher und sagte: „Entschuldigt, dass ich euch am Arm verletzt habe." „Das macht doch nichts!", widersprach Kumo, „Kannst du mich zur Academy bringen? Bitte." „Sehr wohl, Kumo-sama.", sagte er und sie schloss die Augen. Er hob sie auf und trug sie aus dem Haus. Von dem Hin- und Hergeschaukel und dem regelmäßigem Geräusch seiner Schritte auf Kies schlief sie ein.

Sie glaubte, das Klirren von aufeinanderprallenden Klingen zu hören und öffnete die Augen. Dunkel. Schwarz. Sie sah nichts. Aber sie spürte ein Prickeln auf der Haut. Überall. Sie war nicht allein: Sie spürte Ichiru in der Nähe. War sie blind? Nein. Kumo horchte auf. Sie glaubte Stimmen zu hören. Schwach. Vergänglich. Sie roch Blut. Zeros Blut. Und Ichirus! Alarmiert sprang sie auf und taumelte.


	7. Gute Nacht, Dornröschen

Kumo öffnete die Augen. Sie sah immer noch nichts. „Kumo… Kumo!", hörte sie eine verzweifelte Stimme. Shiki rief ihren Namen. Sie wollte antworten, doch ihre Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet. Sie öffnete den Mund ein Stück weit, um Luft zu holen. Die Luft fühlte sich trocken und verbraucht an. Wo war sie? Verzweifelt kniff sie die Augen zu und öffnete sie erneut, doch alles blieb unverändert. Schwarz. Was war Einbildung? Was war Wirklichkeit? Sie vermischten sich zu einem Gefühl des nahen Todes. Ja, sie, Kumo, hatte Angst. Aber nicht vor dem Tod, sondern vor der Einsamkeit, die er unweigerlich mit sich bringen würde. Hätte sie nur ihre wertvolle Zeit des Lebens genutzt, um Shiki ihre Gefühle für ihn zu beichten. Auch wenn es verboten ist. Auch wenn es eine bittere Enttäuschung werden könnte. Es war ihr egal. Das Schwarz wurde zu einem Weiß und es kam ihr so vor, als würde sich Nebel lichten. Als der Nebel sich verzogen hatte, erblickte sie einen Rosengarten mit eine schneeweißen Pavillon. In dem Pavillon saßen ihr Vater, ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder. Nun war sie nicht mehr allein. Nun hatte sie keine Angst mehr.

Ichiru konnte nur hilflos mitansehen, wie Kumos Augen immer glasiger wurden. Er rannte so schnell er konnte durch den stillen Wald. Bald war er bei der Academy, sie musste nur noch ein bisschen durchhalten. Immerzu flüsterte er: „Halte durch, Kumo-chan, wir sind gleich da!" Er betete, dass er es noch rechtzeitig schaffen konnte. Wäre sie dem Tod doch nicht SO nahe! Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Beine und Arme scherzten! Und sie? War sie auch schon kurz vorm Aufgeben? Würde ihr sein Blut helfen? Der Wald um ihn herum wurde dichter, doch er bemerkte es nicht. Als der Wald sich plötzlich auftat, sah Ichiru ein Pavillon. Er blieb stehen.

Shiki stand auf der Lichtung des Pavillons. Als ein Rascheln ertönte, blickte er sich um. Er sah einen der Kiryu-Zwillinge, Ichiru, aus dem Wald treten. Er sah furchtbar erschöpft aus. Er trug jemanden in den Armen. Kumo. Shiki rannte ihm entgegen und nahm sie ihm ab. Sie öffnete die Augen und er war schockiert. Sie waren fast milchig weiß. Sie war fast tot. Er rief ihren Namen. Keine Antwort. Er versuchte es noch ein Mal. Diesmal versuchte sie zu sprechen, aber sie schaffte nichts als ein röchelndes Einatmen. Sie schloss die Augen. „Kumo!", rief Shiki. Sie öffnete wieder die Augen. Alles, was er sah, war tiefe Leere. Er legte sie auf die Sitzfläche des Pavillons. Sie trug einen schönen Kimono, doch er war von ihrem Blut getränkt. Sie brauchte Blut. Er biss sich in die Hand. „Was machst du?", fragte Ichiru. Shiki gab keine Antwort, sondern ließ seinen Mund mit Blut volllaufen. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, senkte den Kopf und küsste sie. Dabei ließ er sein Blut in sie hinein fließen. Augenblicklich bekamen ihre Augen etwas von ihrer blauen Farbe zurück, doch sie brauchte noch mehr. Er biss sich wieder und saugte sich sein Blut aus, ließ es in ihren Mund fließen und wartete. Sie war zwar schwach, aber sie würde wenigstens an Blutmangel nicht sterben. Mit ihr in den Armen rannte Shiki in Richtung Haus ‚Mond', gefolgt von Ichiru. Er stieß die riesigen Türflügel auf und rannte zu der Couch und rief zu Aido, er solle Kaname und Sanae holen. Aido rannte sofort hoch und man hörte, wie er etwas rief. Dann kam er zurück, gefolgt von Sanae und Kaname Kuran. Als die Beiden sahen, was passiert war, ordneten sie an, dass alle den Raum verlassen sollte. Viele NightClass-Schüler waren geschockt und Ruka stiegen sogar Tränen in die Augen. „Ich fürchte," begann Sanae, „es ist das Beste, ihr Leben einfach anzuhalten…" Sie wurde unterbrochen von Shikis: „WAS?! Wollt ihr sie umbringen?!" „Nein! Wir schicken sie in einen tiefen Schlaf, der es ihr ermöglicht, sich zu regenerieren. Sie wird aufwachen, wenn dies der Fall ist.", fuhr Kaname dazwischen. Senri Shiki willigte ein. Und so schickten Sanae und Kaname Kuran Kumo in einen traumlosen Schlaf…

Kumo stand in einem Rosengarten. Ihr alter Rosengarten aus der unbeschwerten Kindheit. Sie pflückte eine Rose und betrachtete sie. Sie war weiß. Kumo schnitt sich an einer Dorne. Sie hob den Finger, um die Wunde zu sehen. Ein kleiner Schnitt, nichts weiter. Und doch blutete er unwahrscheinlich stark. Ihr dunkelrotes Blut färbte die weiße Rose so rot wie die Abendsonne. Kumo starrte die Wunde an. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Rose. Ihr fiel der Name von der Hunterpistole ein. Sobald sie ‚Bloody Rose' gemurmelt hatte, umfing sie grenzenlose Finsternis. Sanae und Kaname hatte sie schlafen geschickt. Bis ihre Wunden verheilt sein würden.


	8. Mondlicht

Kumo machte die Augen auf. Sie spürte, dass sie ungefähr ein Jahr geschlafen hatte. In der Zeit hatte sich einiges verändert. Sie blickte auf einen riesigen Vollmond. Kumo setzte sich auf. Sie hatte in einem Sarg gelegen, der mit rotem Samt ausgepolstert war. Sie spürte ihre Beine nicht mehr und so beschloss sie, sich umzusehen. Kumo stand in der Ruine eines großen Hauses. Hinter den Grundmauern erstreckte sich ein dichter Wald, der von einem Weg durchbrochen wurde, der zu einem alten Tor führte. Kein Zweifel, fand sie: Kumo stand in den Ruinen von Haus ‚Mond'. Was war passiert? Wo waren die ehemaligen NightClass-Schüler? Ein Rauschen ertönte und Kumo wirbelte herum. Sie erblickte einen Hunter im schwarzen Mantel. Er schoss. Sie wich der Kugel aus und sprang hinter ihn. Während des Sprungs erschien DAS Schwert in ihrer Hand und sie hielt es dem Hunter unter die Kehle. Erst da erkannte sie ihn. „Zero Kiryu…", sagte sie kalt. Sie hob die Hand und die schwarzen Ranken hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle. Sie brauchte Blut. Also biss sie zu. Sein Blut schmeckte gut und sie spürte, wie die Kraft von Yuki, Kaname, Shizuka und Ichiru in sie hineinfloss. Sie schloss die Augen und die Erinnerung jeder einzelnen Person überflutete den Hohlraum ihrer Seele. Als letztes sah sie Zeros Erinnerungen und sie wurde von einer neuen Kraft durchströmt. Sie genoss das Gefühl noch einen Moment, dann öffnete sie die rot glühenden Augen wieder, ließ seinen Hals frei und trat vor ihn. Sie wischte sich das Blut mit dem Handrücken vom Kinn und schleckte die letzten Reste aus ihren Mundwinkeln. Dann betrachtete sie Zero. Sein Blick war sogar noch kälter als vorher, aber er schien auch gewachsen zu sein – geistig als auch körperlich. Er sah sie einfach nur an. „Wenn Blicke töten könnten….", lächelte sie und ließ die Ranken zurückschnellen. „Sorry, Zero, dieses Mal musst du mich gehen lassen.", sagte sie. Er antwortete: „Ach ja?" und packte sie am Arm. Er hielt sie fest mit seiner starken Hand, doch Kumo kümmerte es nicht. Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn seelenruhig an. Das schien ihn noch mehr zu provozieren und er hielt ihr den Lauf seiner ‚Bloody Rose' an die Brust. Kumo lächelte. Er überlegte sich gerade, wie er sie am besten umbringen sollte. „Drück doch einfach ab.", sagte sie, „Oder kannst du nicht?" Sie hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. „Hey, Zero, was ziehst du hier für ´ne Nummer ab?", rief jemand. Zero fauchte: „Kaito-kun! Musst du mich denn bei meiner Arbeit stören?!" Dieser eben benannte Kaito sagte: „Ich glaube kaum, dass eine Reinblüterin auf der Liste steht. Lass sie los." Kaito Takamiya war ebenfalls Hunter, aber was sollte Kumo sagen. Er sah nett aus. Viel netter als Zero, der seinen Griff lockerte. „Lass mich los, Zero!", drohte sie ihm, „ Sonst…" Er unterbrach sie: „Sonst WAS?". „Lass los!", fauchte sie. Er sah irgendwie enttäuscht aus und ließ los. Sie nickte den Huntern zu und verschwand dann im heraufziehenden Nebel…

Kumo rannte durch den Wald. Sie war in Gedanken vertieft: Ihr kam es vor, als wäre sie erst gestern eingeschlafen, dabei hatte sie ein Jahr gebraucht, um sich zu regenerieren. Es war eigentlich eine sehr kurze Zeitspanne für sie, aber was sollte man machen. Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich von allein, als sie einen Vampir in der Nähe spürte. Diese Aura war ihr nur allzu bekannt. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie durch eine Baumkrone Shiki erkannte. In Zeros Erinnerung hatte sie gesehen, dass er für die Menschen modelte, aber es live zu erleben war schon angenehmer als es mit Zeros düsteren Gedanken im Hintergrund zu sehen. Leise kicherte sie. Rima war auch dort. Warum hatte sie das nicht gewusst? Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, denn die Menschen legten offenbar eine Pause ein und Kumo sah, wie Shiki in den Wald verschwand. Sie wunderte sich noch, dass Rima nicht mit ihm ging, als sie ein Rascheln hinter sich hörte. Shiki stand unter dem Baum, auf dessen starken Ästen sie saß und flüsterte, sie solle runter kommen. Sie sprang vor ihm aus der Baumkrone, beugte die Knie, um den Aufprall abzufedern und stand schließlich vor ihm dicht am Baum. „Schön, dass du unverletzt bist.", lächelte sie schwach. „Schön, dass Dornröschen endlich aufgewacht ist.", erwiderte er und Kumo errötete. „Meine Güte, dein Kimono ist ja völlig zerrissen! Ich hol dir was von Rima.", bemerkte er und drehte sich schon um, um ihr was zum Anziehen zu holen, doch sie hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Shiki, geh nicht…", wisperte sie, aber er warf ihr ein Lächeln über die Schulter zu und sagte: „Ich komme ja gleich wieder. Warte bitte hier." Und schon war er gegangen und Kumo ließ sich am Baum hinuntergleiten. Sie saß unbewegt dort an den Stamm gelehnt, bis Shiki wiederkam. Er hatte ein Bündel Klamotten dabei. Sie stand auf und nahm es entgegen. Shiki ließ sie wieder allein, denn auch sein Fotoshooting ging weiter. Kumo ging durch den Wald und suchte nach einer geeigneten Stelle, sich umzuziehen. Schließlich kam sie an einen See. Sie ging sich baden, um das Blut abzuwaschen, das um ihre Wunde herum getrocknet war und tauchte unter. Als sie alles Blut abgewaschen hatte, stieg sie aus dem kühlen Nass und zog Rimas Klamotten an. Es war ein schwarzes, schlichtes Kleid, das bis zu den Knien reichte. Dazu trug sie dunkle Netzstrümpfe und passende, schwarze High Heels. Dann ging sie langsam zurück. Sie hatte den Kimono gleich mitgewaschen und trug ihn jetzt zusammengelegt unterm Arm. Sie merkte erst, als ein Geräusch von auf den Boden fallenden Metall ertönte, dass etwas aus den Falten des Kimonos gefallen war. Sie bückte sich danach und ihre Hand umfasste ein Armband aus schwarzem Stein. Woher es kam, wusste sie nicht. Es waren schwarze Rosen. Sie glänzten im gleißenden Licht der Sonne wie einzelne Sterne. Sie streifte sich das Armband übers Handgelenk und ging zurück zu dem Baum, wo Shiki schon auf sie wartete. Der Rotschopf führte sie durch den Wald zu einem schwarzen Wagen mit getönten Scheiben, wo Rima schon auf Shiki wartete. Sie hatte offenbar nicht erwartet, Kumo hier anzutreffen – zusammen mit Shiki. „Warum hat sie…?!", wunderte Rima sich, dass Kumo IHR schwarzes Kleid trug. „Keine Sorge", lächelte Shiki, „wir laden sie bei mir zu Hause ab."


End file.
